When the vibration (e.g. vibration generated at the time of opening and closing of a contact) of an electromagnetic relay (hereinafter referred to as “a relay”) propagates to the outside, it causes a noise. There has been known a relay in which a spring member is arranged between a relay body and a plug terminal and the spring member elastically supports the relay body, in order to restrict the propagation of the vibration caused from the relay body toward the plug terminal (e.g. see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-142210). In the relay, a space is provided between the relay body and an outer cover.